


Stories of the Second Self: Head Hunting

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [101]
Category: Police - Fandom, Urban Fantasy - Fandom, street gangs - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Officers Daniel Yi and Cole Chaney arrest a werewolf member of the Ridgewood Street Pack. On the following day, Daniel and Cole are asked to be present during questioning of the suspect they brought in and processed. Still recovering from his wing removal surgery months ago, Daniel takes an interest in detective work based on watch the gang unit officer.
Series: Alter Idem [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Head Hunting

"Yi, he's comin' up on your side!" Officer Chaney yelled from outside.

Daniel had been chasing after a street pack member, who was running through the upper floor of a house still under construction. He lost the werewolf when they rounded a corner of a wall that had plywood stacked on one side. Then the fully changed werewolf smashed through a pair of two-by-fours and a sheet of plastic.

"Hold it!" Daniel yelled, turning his weapon.

He wasn't fast enough, and the werewolf tackled him like a linebacker from hell, and both plunged out the window. Daniel's wings were only around half-sized since the operation, but after getting a shot off, he was able to free himself during the fall and pushed off from the pack member. He spread his wings out to catch air and managed his descent without too much recoil onto his knees.

The werewolf hit the ground harder and on his side, letting out a yelp. Chaney came around the house corner and leapt onto the street pack member with a growl slipping into his shouts. "Stop resisting! Stop resisting! Do you wanna get shot?"

Daniel Yi dashed over and reestablished his aim. "Stop now, or I will fire!"

"Turn your ass over," Chaney seethed with a guttural growl, his eyes having gone yellow and his teeth halfway shifted, before he could collect himself. "Hands behind your back! Stop moving!"

Being extra cautious, Chaney slipped on two sets of cuffs and then cinched up a new generation of restraint zip tie around the werewolf's ankles. Chaney made some sort of gesture over the ankle tie and then tapped it with his middle finger.

"The hell was that?" Daniel asked, still keeping his weapon on the suspect.

"Somethin' I picked up," Chaney answered, his voice back to normal. "It'll re-ratchet the teeth if the spell senses him turning back."

"You too, huh?" Daniel remarked, and then reached for his radio handset on his shoulder. "Dispatch, responding on Signal Thirty Frank. Suspect in custody."

Chaney mirandized the werewolf for whom they were acting on a warrant, and then Daniel helped Chaney heft the suspect into the backseat of the patrol car. On the way back to the station Daniel kept hearing the suspect's low growl.

"Sir, you need to knock that off," Daniel tossed back, "Right to remain silent includes all verbal threats. You understand that?"

"Ffuckk y'ou!" the werewolf snapped... yes, really snapped back, not quite able to enunciate.

"Hey," Chaney called back calmly, "If you don't knock it off I'll pull over, change, and then I will 'make' you behave."

Officer Chaney had always been burly, but now he was stronger in his human form than the average howler was as therianthropes. His warning to the suspect got results, and he drove into the station lot without interruption. Then, after parking, he and Daniel got out and extracted their catch.

"I'm going to remove the restraints from your ankles," Daniel advised to the still fully furred werewolf. "You're going to walk where directed. Clear?"

The werewolf nodded, and then Daniel clipped the tie. He and Chaney each grabbed an arm by the elbow and shoulder to walk the suspect into the station. Seeing who they brought in, a couple more officers, one a rather short Fae with two-point antlers, helped with processing.

After being placed in a cell, the Fae officer remarked, "One of you guys discharge a weapon on him?"

"Yeah," Daniel nodded, "It happened amid a struggle while we were falling out a second story window. Thought I'd missed. How bad is it?"

The Fae shook his head and looked into the cell. "Went shallow through his lateral obliques. Wound's already sealed, and he should heal up completely in a few days."

"I need medical attention," the suspect shouted, having turn back.

"You're fine," Chaney turned with a scowl and said, "Knock it off."

"He's lucky I didn't have time to breech-load a silver round," Daniel observed, as they left the holding facility.

The next day, in the middle of the first half of Yi and Chaney's shift, when coming back into the station, they were approached by officers from Cincinnati PD's gang unit.

"Hey, you guys got a minute?" the gang unit officer, Jeremy Keller asked.

"Yeah, wha'cha need?" Chaney replied.

"That perp you arrested yesterday, Sebastian Horus," Keller said, "We're going to question him about his pack members, and I was wondering if you'd be in the room while we do it?"

Chaney looked to Daniel before answering, "We got time. Sure."

Following Officer Keller, Daniel saw two others going into a neighboring room to watch through the window, and then followed the gang unit specialist into where Sebastian was held.

Inside, Daniel saw Sebastian seated, and arms down in front due to being chained to the floor rings. Keller sat down opposite of Sebastian while Daniel stood in one corner behind him and Chaney took the other.

Opening a folder, Keller produced a couple photos to show. "Recognize him?"

"Never saw him before," Sebastian predictably answered without really looking.

"Hmm, 'course," Keller remarked and traded out photos. "What about this person?"

"Don't know him," Sebastian replied too quickly.

"That's interesting, because they both seem to know you rather well," Keller stated, and then put the photos away. "In fact, Thomas Barlow signed an affidavit stating you had initiated him into Ridgewood Pack. He says he was human before you inducted him. His status change wasn't filed with the Bureau of Pentacaste Affairs, which means you're up on federal charges as well as the felonies for which you were arrested."

"I told you," Sebastian sneered leaning forward in the chair. "Never saw his punk-ass before."

"You'll have to take that up with the city prosecutors at your arraignment then," Keller said, "While also entering a plea for three felony charges, including the usual possession of a weapon during a crime, and two additional class A misdemeanors. All told, you're facing twenty-five years minimum. Unless, of course, you decide to cooperate."

"Fuck you, and where's my lawyer," Sebastian spat with a hard tone.

"You haven't yet taken the steps to acquire legal representation, and no one else has done so on your behalf." Keller played his hand. "So, we had no choice but to assume you refused counsel. Though, you're free to represent yourself, Mr. Horus."

That would've drawn a smirk from Daniel were he not actively maintaining a straight face, as he stood with his arms folded just as Chaney was doing. It was an old joke in many departments way before Alter Idem.

"You can't do that," Sebastian protested, and yanked on his wrist restraints. "You have to get me a lawyer, even if it's a public defender."

"Well," Keller started closing the folder with a dash of dramatic motion, "I'd like to, but all the city's public defense offices are busy with their caseloads, which includes these two gentlemen of whom you have no memory. It's really unfortunate, and my options are limited."

"Let me see that one again," Sebastian said with a raised chin, focusing his attention on the folder.

"Ohh, you mean Thomas Barlow?" Keller confirmed, but grabbed the wrong photo to hold up.

"That's not him," Sebastian had slipped up. "Fuck!"

"I see," Keller pulled out the second, "You meant this Thomas, didn't you. He's being held without bond for the assault on Gavin Hooper, the other photo I showed you. He claims he was directed to do so by you."

"I didn't tell him," Sebastian denied, "He's fuckin' lyin'!"

"Then who did?" Keller asked.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you," Sebastian answered, leaning back to one side. "I don't fuckin' snitch."

"Twenty-five to seventy," Keller emphasized in reference to sentencing guidelines revised by the city for the prospect of expanded Pentacaste lifespans. "I can help if you tell me something that might lead us to whoever called for the hit."

"Don't know," Sebastian refused with a tad less resolve than before. "Can't help 'ya."

"Well, can't say I didn't try," Keller said, closing the folder with a light slap, and stood. "We'll have to honor Silverton District's request for transfer to their jail facility. Hhh, that's gonna be rough."

"Wait," Sebastian searched all three faces. "I don't know who order it, but I can get you the names of who told me they wanted it done."

"Are you sure, Mr. Horus?" Keller asked, sitting back down.

"Yeah," Sebastian nodded with relief.

In about twenty minutes, Keller plumbed the well that was Sebastian's recollection, and then walked out with Yi and Chaney in tow. Heading back to his desk, Keller said with a satisfied grin. "Love it when they just crack like an egg."

Something crossed Daniel's mind. "I remember that case. Wasn't anywhere near Silverton. You knew that, didn't you?"

"See," Keller turned to look at Daniel as he explained, "The idea is to rattle their cage just a bit, and see if they panic and get stupid. I had to test the waters with that photo switch up. When he blew that, I knew I could fish for more."

The idea of head games gained appeal for Daniel, who now seriously considered directing his career toward detective.


End file.
